pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Journey Ends?
'''The Journey Ends? '''is the twentieth episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. It is the season 3 Finale. Plot The story starts with Scott staring at the ground, returninga all his Pokemon except Bulbasaur and Eevee. Scott: I can't beleive i was ever friends with those jerks. Melody decides to break the akward staring, and begin to walk to Scott, but Jill steps forward, followed by Eevee, and Melody stays where she stands. Jill: That sure was... Dramatic. Scott: I'm just glad it's all over. Suddenly, a knock at the door is heard, and Scott becomes enraged. Scott: Stupid Tony's crawling back! I told him not to come back!!! Scott marches towards the door, pounding his feet as they hit the ground. He opens the door with all his strength. Scott: WHAT!? Instead of who Scott expected, outside the doorway stood a tall girl with long shiny brown hair, with a pair of emerald green eyes. The girl jumped with fright as Scott's voice screamed out at her. Scott: Oh arceus, I am so sorry! I thought you were somebody el-..... Rose? Scott stares at the girl, shocked, and the girl stares back and smiles. Girl: Scott! Hi!! I haven't seen you in months!! Then Girl, Rose, raps her arms around Scott, aiming for a hug, but Scott doesn't move. Rose moves on and excuses herself inside, as Scott turns around to look at her. Scott: Rose, what are you doing here? Rose: Mom invited me! Rose walks over to Melody with a big smile on her face, and they both share a big hug. Scott: Mom, you invited Rose!? Melody: Yeah! She hasn't visited in arceus knows how long! I thought'd you'd be happy to see her! Scott: Maybe i'm not. Melody and Rose's hug comes to a stop, and Rose energetically walks over to Professor Oak and Jil. Rose: Hi Professor Oak! Professor Oak: Rose! I haven't seen you in ages! How's that Venusaur doing? Rose: Perfect as always! Rose looks over at Jill with a curious look. Jill: Oh, who are you? I don't believe we've met. Rose: I'm Rose, Scott's sister... Jill: Scott's SISTER? I've heard so much about you! It's a pleasue to finally meet you! Jill sticks out her hand for a hand shake, but Rose just stands there staring at Jill weirdly. Jill: Um... Okay the- Rose: WAIT NOW I REMEMBER!! Jill: What? Rose: You're that girl! You were outside that move tutor near Saffron City! Jill: Oh yeah! You were that girl with the Ninetales! Rose: Yeah yeah yeah! See! Rose takes out a minature Pokeball out off her belt, and presses the button in the center, and the ball enlarges, and a bright beam of red light shoots out, and quickly, a tall Ninetales forms, with shiny golden fur. Ninetales: Nyyyntales! Bulbasaur and Eevee walk over to the Pokemon, curiously. Bulbasaur: Bulba? Bulbasaur and Eevee begin smiling and rubbibg against the beautiful Pokemon, only to be stopped by Scott. Scott: Bulbasaur, Eevee, get away from Ninetales! Scott rushes towards his Pokemon, and picks them up. Rose: Scott, it's just a Ninetales! Scott: Yeah, I know! The room suddenly becomes completely silent for a brief moment, but Melody breaks the silence. Melody: Rose, may I speak with you in private? Rose: Um, sure! Rose returns her Ninetales to its ball, and follows Melody into a room. Jill: Oh yeah! Scott! Professor Oak was telling me about the Orange Islands! Scott: Really? What is it?? Jill looks over to Professor Oak. Jill: Would you like to explain? Oak: Certainly! The Orange Archipelago is large chain of tropical islands. Several tourists visit it because it is full of alternately colored Pokemon! Scott: Alternately Colored Pokemon!? Cooooool!!! ...What does that mean? Jill: Different colored Pokemon, Scott... Scott: COOOOOOLL!!! Jill: And ever better, the Orange Islands even have their own Pokemon League! Scott: REALLY!? Oak: Yeah, but they aren't like the regular Gyms that you are used to, before battling them you must pass a special challenge. Scott: Ok, Jill, we have GOT to go to the Orange Islands!! Jill: Yeah, it'd be perfect for the both of us! You can do the Orange League, and I can learn about the Alternate Colored Pokemon! It's a great research subject! And plus, it's a great way to spend the time waiting for the Indigo League Championship! Oak: You guys can come with me! I'm going on the S.S. Anne to go the Valencia Island, and meeting up with Professor Ivy! Jill: Yeah, that'd work out perfectly! Scott: I'm getting excited already!! Aren't you, Eevee and Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur: Bulbaa!!! Eevee nods while purring. Scott: I knew you would be! Rose gently opens up the door, and walks out. Rose: Scott, mother would like to talk to you! Scott: Ok, whaaatever. Scott stands up and walks into the room with Melody. Scott: Yeah, whadya want, mom? Melody: Take a seat. Scott: Um, okay. Scott sits down on the bed next to Melody. Scott: Oh, mom, I just found out what me and Jill can do while we're waiting for the Championship! We're gonna travel to the Orange Islands! It sounds sooooooo coool!! Melody: About that.... I don't want you to do anymore traveling! You will stay home with me. Scott: WHAT!? WHY!? Bulbasaur: Bulba?? Melody: It's very dangerous! It's a hazard to your health! Scott: No it's not! It's fun and I love it! Melody: Scott, you told me you were in a submarine that CRASHED while underwater! Scott: We survived! Melody: But what if you didn't!? Scott: .... Melody: You aren't traveling to the Tangerine Islands or whatever its calelod! Scott: Mom you can't make me give up my dream of being a Pokemon Master! Melody: Scott, I know it's your dream, but you have to give it up! Scott: How come Rose gets to and I don't!? Melody: Rose and you are seperate people! Scott: NO, YOU LIKE ROSE MORE THAN ME! THIS IS SO UNFAIR! Melody: Life isn't always fair! Scott: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STAY HERE! Melody: You are staying home, end of discussion! Melody stands up and begins to leave the room, as Scott becomes more and more outraged. Scott: UNNGGHH!! YOU ARE THE WORST MOM EVER! I HATE YOU! Scott slams the door, as Melody walks back into the living room, with slight tears in her eyes. Professor Oak: What was all the yelling about? Melody: Me and Scott just got in a little bit of an argument, that's all... Professor Oak glances down at his watch. Professor Oak: My oh my would you look at the time! The S.S. Anne leaves in just 15 minutes! I'm afraid I must be off! Rose: Oh can't you stay just a bit longer? Professor Oak: I'm afraid if I do that i'll miss the ship to Valencia Island! Jill: Valencia Island, that's part of the Orange Islands! Professor Oak: Yeah, you're gonna come, right! Jill: Of course! Jill looks over at Melody. Jill: If you wouldn't mind Mrs. Bombilla, could Scott tag along? He expressed interest in coming along with us! Melody: I'm afraid not. Jill: No?? Melody: He can't come with you. Jill: Aww that's too bad... It won't be the same without him. Professor Oak: Jill, we need to go, now! Jill: Ok, okay let's go! Jill and Professor Oak stand up and begin rushing out. Jill: Bye Mrs. Bombilla! Bye Rose, nice meeting you! Rose: You too! Professor Oak and Jill exit the building, and Melody sighs. Rose: So you told him? Melody: Yeah, then he said he hated me... Rose: I'm sure he didn't mean it, he was just mad. If you made me stay home i'd be really mad too.... No offense. Melody: Yeah yeah... Rose: And I can help you deal with Scott, he can be a trouble maker sometimes! Just like dad was! Melody: Sometimes I think the only reason Scott wants to be a Trainer is because of him. Scott always looked up to him and wanted to be just like him. Melody begins crying even more now, and Rose notices. Rose: Uh, i'm gonna go check on Scott now, maybe he's cooled down. Rose gets up and walks over to Scott's room, and opens the door to find Scott missing, and the window wide open. Rose: ...Oh no... The scene changes to Jill and Professor Oak quickly walking towards a large car parked across the street from Scott's house. Jill: Woah, did you get it waxed? Professor Oak: Gary got it waxed for me! It was a little gift from him. Professor Oak takes out the keys to the car, and begins unlocking it, when Scott suddenly starts running after them with Bulbasaur and Eevee staggering behind. Scott: Wait, wait for me! Guys, wait!! Jill: Scott, you made it! I thought you weren't gonna come! Scott: Yeah, my mom changed her mind and she let me go! Jill: That's great! It wouldn't have been the same without you! Professor Oak: Quickly quickly, in in! Jill and Scott squeeze into the rather small car, and Professor Oak gets in the drivers side. Professor Oak: You guys ready? Jill: Ready! Scott: Oh yeah!! Professor Oak: Then off we go! Professor Oak begins driving the car. Scott: Just think, when we get there a whole new journey will begin! Category:Episodes